


A Morning With Spamano

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acting, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Conquistador Spain (Hetalia), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Cuties, Ex-Pirate Spain, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Spain, Its just a really cute fluffy morning, Lap Cuddles, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mafiatalia, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Pirate Spain (Hetalia), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sleepy Cuddles, Spain and Romano are too cute, Spain is a good boyfriend, Spain is a good cook, TV Dramas, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, grumpy romano, piratetalia, spamano - Freeform, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After staying over with his lover, Spain wants to cook Romano a good breakfast. Romano is looking for some romance too, and both of them are really happy to have one another in their lives.(Super fluffy and absolutely adorable)





	A Morning With Spamano

**Author's Note:**

> I have uncovered a series of Spamano/Gerita Mafiatalia fanfiction scenes I wrote with my friend Kjer a few years prior. I think it's time they get recognized, so I am posting them in pieces!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, enjoy! <3

Antonio took a deep breath and washed his face in the bathroom of Lovino’s apartment the day after their tussle. He just got the okay to stay home with his lover for a bit and was ecstatic to be there. Lovino was busy sleeping in bed, not really caring if he woke up late or not.  
Antonio smiled before walking back to their room with a smile, “Good morning Lovi!” He opened the curtains.  
Lovino rolled over and moaned, “Nooo too early. Turn off the sun.”  
Antonio climbed on the bed, teasing, “Come on, rise and shine!”  
Lovino grumbled, “Tomato bastard… don’t tell me when I need to shine.”  
Antonio kissed the italian’s hair, chuckling, “Good morning sunshine.”   
Lovino groaned and pushed Antonio’s face away, “Morning only comes when I get my food and a view of your sweet ass.”  
Antonio chuckled, “You can get all this ass you want when you get up and ready.”  
Lovino groaned, “Can’t I just have that pretty ass get me breakfast while I enjoy the view?”  
Antonio shook his head and jumped off the bed, “If you want either, you need to shower up!” Lovino groaned but slumped out of bed to take a shower, grumbling and complaining along the way. Antonio smiled and went back to the kitchen to make a tomato-filled breakfast for Lovino. A few minutes later, the italian grumbled as he came out of the bathroom.  
Lovino flopped onto one of the kitchen chairs and grumbled, “What’s on the menu?”  
Antonio smiled and told him while he cooked, “Tomato quiche, muffin pizza, and freshly pulsed tomato juice.”   
Lovino leaned his head onto one of his hand and purred, “Is that all? I was promised a view.”  
Antonio laughed and blushed as he told him, “Wait until the food is off the stove before I drop my pants, Lovi.”   
The Italian rolled his eyes and said, “Fine, fine. Hurry it the hell up though. I’m hungry.”  
The spaniard threw some halved tomatoes into a juicer before chuckling, “A hungry and horny Lovi is never a good combination.” True to his word, when the muffins were on a plate, the juice was in cups, and the quiche was out of the oven cooling, Antonio took off his apron and came over to the table.  
Lovino held out his arms and made a pouty face as he demanded, “Come on. I need love.”  
Antonio raised an eyebrow, keeping his smile as he asked, “What do you want me to do?”   
Lovino rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, “I want you to get in a row boat to England and slap the Queen for me.” He more firmly said, “Sit on my lap, idiota. Now.”  
Antonio smiled and leaned in to kiss Lovino before he sat on his lap, facing him, “Like this, or the other way around, love?”   
Lovino rubbed his face into Antonio’s chest and said, “Either. I just need my Toni.” Antonio smiled and moved his hips so he was sitting right on Lovino’s groin instead of his legs, and close enough for Lovino to touch without teasing.   
Lovino mumbled happily, “You’re spoil me rotten.”  
Antonio smiled and asked him, “Who else can I spoil, amor?” The spaniard wrapped his legs around Lovino and the chair so they weren’t more than an inch apart from each other’s torso.   
Lovino trailed his hands up Antonio’s back and smiled softly.   
He sighed out, “I’m so glad you’re feeling better.”  
Antonio shivered under Lovino’s touch before he chuckled, “Me too. I almost forgot who I was, Lovi.”   
Lovino nuzzled his lover’s chest, “I was afraid I lost you. Your armada days still haunt us.”  
Antonio pet his hair, speaking gently, “I thought you’d leave me after I snapped. I would have lost you too, amor.”  
Lovino looked up into Antonio’s beautiful green eyes and asked, “Will you maybe stop with the army? You’re the only one that loves me when I’m mad. I don’t want to lose you because you enjoyed killing too much.”  
Antonio kept petting his hair and reminded him, “Only if my boss allows it, love. I don’t want to do anything to make you sad, but I have no say in it.” Lovino simply held his Spaniard closer and pouted. He hated having no power in their relationship. Antonio traced his hand down the italian’s back and gently traced the knobs of his curled spine with gentleness.   
Lovino sighed and waited a few minutes before speaking again, “Are we gonna eat or what?”  
Antonio smiled and giggled, “Only if you let me go.” Lovino chuckled before pushing Antonio off of him and onto the floor. Antonio whined a little, but stood up with a smile and returned to the kitchen to bring out all the tomato-y goodness.   
Lovino smiled as Antonio brought him the food.   
Lovi purred, “I’m a cruel mistress but I’m yours.”  
Antonio smiled gently before whispering, “Who said YOU were the mistress~?”  
Lovino smirked and pretended to be like one of the Italian women on TV, “Oh? So I’m just cruel? Bastardo! You never listen! AH! My life is-a ruined!~ I knew I should’ve listened to Guatema about you!~”  
Antonio laughed and played along with him, “You knew I loved you! Why can’t you believe me when I say I am telling you the truth~!”  
Lovino laughed, breaking the act, “Holy shit, Toni. You do that so well.”  
Antonio blew a kiss and sat down at the table, “I watch my share of Spanish dramas and soap operas at night.”   
Lovino smiled and rolled his eyes, “I know. I hear the Spanish gibber jabber all night long.”  
Antonio blushed and giggled, “I love them. All the drama, I think it’s awesome. But I would like our love to be drama-free.”   
Lovino nodded and sipped the tomato juice, “That would be preferable. Oh, but speaking of gossip~ I know that little number, Italy, is fighting another war with the potato bastard again. Lucky to be out of all that drama.”  
Antonio shrugged and reminded with a smile, “Well, Italy has Germany to keep him sane during the war...like you to me when I fight, remember?”  
Lovino rolled his eyes and mumbled, “But I’m not a psycho with an obsession for knives and guns.”  
Antonio smirked and reminded, “Well, I’m a psycho who will love axes and guns if you were taken away from me for even a moment~.”  
Lovino shook his head and smiled, “You are one crazy son of a- uh what was the word… Spanish… it escapes me.”  
Antonio chuckled, “Perra. Son of a perra.”  
Lovi rolled his eyes, “Eh, whatever. Spanish is weird and so are you.”  
Antonio smiled as he teased, “And yet you love me~”  
Lovino chuckled out a, “Sure, whatever you say, dear” before digging into the massive feast they had before them.


End file.
